Lover Dearest
by d0ntpanic-ever4fter
Summary: An All Time Low story: Payton and Alex have always been best friends, but secretly Payton always wanted something more. When tragedy strikes for Payton, she needs the support of her friends the most, but can Alex help or, or will his problem to committing to stuff get in his way and run?
1. Chapter 1 someone special

_My name's Payton Mailer, I'm sixteen and my best friend is Alex Gaskarth. We've been best friends since I moved to Baltimore when I was nine, and I was sat beside him. He introduced me to my other best friends, Jack Barakat, Rian Dawson and Zack Merrick. Those guys are all part of a band called All Time Low. They're sort of amazing._

* * *

"Alex William Gaskarth!" I yell, jumping up from the couch in Jack's basement, "Give me my phone back!"

He stuck his tongue out at me before running quickly up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I chase him up and into his kitchen before cornering him, and smiling, "Fuck you Paige. I'll get it next time!" He says before handing over my white iPhone.

I grab it then happily turn around. I begin to walk back downstairs, but I feel cold arms wrap around my waist and I turn just in time to see Alex laughing, and then he picks me up and swings me over his shoulder.

I pound on his back, making sure to leave at least a mark "Alex! Let me down!"

"Nope! This is next time, and I'm getting you."

When we get down, he drops me on the couch and we watch a movie. "How about Paranormal Activity!?" Rian says, flipping through all the scary movies Jack had that weren't Home Alone. The selection was surprisingly big.

"Or Home Alone.." Jack says, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"No!" We all say in unison.

"Fine, we'll watch the scary one."

I begin to bite my lip, and pick off the nail polish on my thumb nail. I hated scary movies, and I always ended up with my head buried in one of the guys' chests or curled up in a ball with my heart pounding.

Alex moves a little closer to me, putting an arm around me. He leans over, and whispers in my ear, "It's okay. I'm here if you need someone to cling too."

I smile at him, and rest my head on his flat chest. These moments were honestly my favourite, when we were cuddling, everything was peacefull, and calm. Cuddling was one of the things I did to help kill my depression when I was thirteen. I always saw a different side of Alex when it was just him and I. He didn't act like a cocky dick around me. He acted like a real, sweet guy around me.

The movie begins, and I brace myself for whatever was going to happen.

* * *

The movie ends and as usual I'm curled in ball and Alex is hugging me, telling me it was just a movie and that everything is okay.

"Awwe!" Jack says looking at us, "Alex and Payton sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I pull my head out of Alex's arms, hoping he wont notice my cheeks that were currently burning.

I look over at Rian, laugh at his face.

He looks over at me and flips me off before crossing his arms over his chest and pouting, "Shut up Payton, at least I didn't scream and jump in to Alex's arms!"

I glare at him before getting up, "I'm getting a drink, you guys want anything?"

"Monster!" Zack yells out.

"Rockstar!" Alex yells.

"Water please!" Rian and Jack say.

I walk up, making sure there is no demon in the kitchen before entering it. I reach for the water, then balancing them in my hand I reach for the Monster.

Just as I grab the Monster, I feel someone tug at my long brown hair, and I scream dropping all the items on the floor, then turning around quickly. I see Jack standing there laughing.

"Oh haha you're so funny Jack! Just for that, you can pick up your own water!" I reply, bending down picking up everything but one water.

"Wait, while were alone I wanted to ask you, how are you with Alex?" He asks, leaning against the counter.

I sigh, "I don't know.. I still like him, like a lot, but he's making out with like every girl and sleeping with girls every other weekend! I need to know that he can settle down. I wanna be the girl that changes him, you know?" I ask, "I want to be the girl that he settles down with."

"Yeah, I know..he needs to learn some respect for girls and learn how to have an actual relationship." Jack says, "I'll talk to him, because this has been bugging me too lately. I don't want to see him with all these girls. It's not healthy, and he needs to smarten up.."

"Thank you Jack." I say, hugging him.

"No problem, you're one of my best friends! I would do anything for you." He replies.

* * *

**Alex's POV.**

"So, Jack. What did you wanna talk about?" I ask, sitting down next to him.

"Alex, you really need to stop with all these girls. You're making out with every girl you see, and I don't remember a time when you didn't have a girl you were leading on."

I sigh, "I know dude. I really wanna settle down, and there is this girl in mind but I can't tell you." I say smiling.

"Dude!" Jack says, "I'm your best friend!"

I laugh, looking down at my hands. "I know, and if everything works out you will find out soon enough."

Jack gives me a look, "Can you at least give me a hint? Or when you'll ask this girl out?"

I shake my head, "Nope! I need to keep this to myself, I don't want anyone meddling in. I really need to do this myself."

Jack sighs, "Okay, I understand. But when she says yes, I'm the first one to know right?"

I laugh, "Of course!"

**Hey guys, so obvs this is my new story, and I hope you all like it(: Also, most of the time the story will be in POV, but it will be from Alex's or someone else's for important parts(:**


	2. Chapter 2 promise?

Sitting in math class was the most boring thing ever, for most people. I had this class with Zack and Alex, and we all sat in the back. Set up for disaster? Nah, just not much learning.

"Zack" I whispered, nudging him a little. He turns to look at me, "I dare you to ask the teacher where babies come from."

He smirks, "Payton, you are so weak at dares!"

I shrug, and turn to face the teacher acting like nothing was happening. I feel Alex look at me, so I turn to him, and smile. He returns the smile, and that makes me smile even more.

I hear Zack clear his throat and when I look at him, he raises his hand. The teacher looks at him, "Yes Zack?"

"Ms. Brookes, where do babies come from?" Zack says in the most calmest voice, and the whole class bursts out laughing, including Alex and I.

"Zack, I know you," The teacher starts, "I think you know exactly where babies come from."

Alex and I burst out laughing at her response and Zack blushes a little.

The teacher begins her lesson again, only to be interrupted by the office dinging in from the intercom, "Excuse me, is Payton there?"

Everyone oohs, and Ms. Brookes looks at me before replying to the office. I am called down, and I slowly get up from my chair. I look at Alex, and he has a look in his eyes that says everything will be okay. I nod slightly and continue out of the classroom.

I take my time getting down the office. I make sure to read every poster on every wall, and check out the one locker which was decorated for someone's birthday.

I finally arrive at the office and see my aunt sitting in the principle's office crying. I quickly walk in, and my aunt looks up at me. "Oh Payton," she says between sobs, "Come sit, I have to tell you something."

I feel my heart rate pick up as I take a seat in the plastic chair next to her. She takes both my hands, "Well, your mom and dad were out doing their normal shopping, and someone ran a red light, and they were hit." She says, and starts sobbing again, but quickly takes in another breath, "And they didn't make it."

I feel my stomach drop, and my whole mind just goes blank as I try to take in what my aunt had just said to me. I feel the tears spring to my eyes and I don't hold them back. One by one they fall into my lap, and I feel my aunt wrap her arms around me. The tears come faster, and soon I'm sobbing too.

My principle clears her throat, and when I look up says, "Is there anyone you can stay with tonight?"

Oh god, where was I going to live?! My aunt was in for a couple weeks for a visit, but after that she would fly home to the rest of my family in Ohio! And she was only staying in a hotel!

"Uhm," I start, "I think I can stay at Alex's...but I should ask first."

The principal nods before calling Alex down to the office. I don't want him seeing me like this, so I quickly wipe away my tears and get up to stand right outside the office, waiting for him.

I see that goof turn the corner, and he smiles at me. I weakly smile back, and he gets a concern look in his face. He picks up his pace to me, and I can feel the tears starting.

When he reaches me, I'm full out crying, and he wraps his arms around me as I crumble is arms. We slide down to the ground, and with his arms still wrapped around mine I sob.

He rubs my back and whispers in my ear, "It's going to be okay. Shh, don't cry, talk."

I finally stop my sobs and pull my head out of his chest, "My parents, they were," I begin feeling the tears still falling down my face, "killed in a car accident."

Alex doesn't say anything, he hugs me tighter, "It will be okay, we'll get through this together, okay?"

I nod.

We stay like that for what feels like forever until I don't think I have any more tears left. "Alex, can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Of course!" He says, smiling, "You know what, my parents aren't home, we're going to have a party. You're going to have fun, and just let loose okay?"

I smile, a party did sound fun, "Okay"

* * *

I stand in front of my house holding Alex's hand. I stare at it, knowing this will be one of the last times I ever probably step foot in it. Alex squeezes my hand, and I begin to walk in, taking slow steps.

I open the door with my shaking hand, and everything looks so normal. Like my parents were just out, but they would be home soon. I know that's not the truth though. They will never be home.

I look back at Alex, and he even looks like he has a tear in his eyes. I give him a weak smile and start my way upstairs to my room.

When Alex and I walk in, I don't even bother looking around, I just grab my duffle bag and start shoving CD's, clothes, and other things in there.

After about 20 minutes I have almost all my clothes, every CD I own, my iPod, my mom's knit sweater and diamond necklace, and my dad's college hoodie. The bag is packed full, I even have to get Alex to sit on it so I can close it properly.

When we leave, I don't look back. I get into Alex's car and stare at my phone, playing around on it. I feel us start moving and I don't look up until we are down the street heading to Alex's house.


End file.
